


Стереоскоп

by dokhtar_vatzzan, WTF Anything Retro 2021 (Anything_Retro)



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/WTF%20Anything%20Retro%202021
Summary: Дживс очень изобретателен.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Anything Retro 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	Стереоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо [sige_vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic) за бетинг.

Хочу заранее оговориться, что сразу по написании я собираюсь предать эти бумаги огню, так что читателей у рукописи не будет, хотя, возможно, я сделаю исключение для мистера Вустера.

***

Коллеги по ремеслу часто спрашивают о том, как мне удалось добиться такой совершенной гармонии в отношениях с моим нанимателем. На подобные вопросы я всегда отвечаю уклончиво, апеллируя к своему богатому опыту и счастливому складу характера мистера Вустера. Более детальный ответ посягнул бы на неприкосновенность нашей с мистером Вустером частной жизни, что было бы для меня абсолютно недопустимо. Дело в том, что гармония в наших с ним отношениях простирается куда дальше и глубже, чем может помыслить сторонний наблюдатель.

Впрочем, обо всём по порядку.

Я принадлежу к той породе людей, чья натура не может оставаться безучастной к индивидууму, обладающему достоинствами моего нанимателя. И я имею в виду не только и не столько неоспоримые моральные добродетели мистера Вустера, сколько его изумительные голубые глаза и привлекательную фигуру. Одновременно я принадлежу к той породе людей, которые предпочитают, что называется, брать быка за рога. Поэтому не прошло и двух недель с того дня, как я впервые переступил порог квартиры мистера Вустера, а я уже подготовил и подвёл к конечной стадии реализации план, целью которого было расставить все точки над «и». А именно: выяснить, до каких пределов можно распространить прочимую мной гармонию в наших с мистером Вустером отношениях.

В рамках осуществления задуманного я, убедив мистера Вустера провести несколько дней на природе, снял уединённый коттедж (достаточно удалённый, чтобы не опасаться внезапных набегов его родственников и друзей), нанёс визит в «Юный Ганимед», дабы разжиться нужным реквизитом, а также потратил свой выходной на то, чтобы в одиночку, втайне от мистера Вустера, посетить арендованное жилище и совершить необходимые приготовления.

На следующий день мы покинули столицу и, преодолев надлежащее количество миль, прибыли в «Уютное». Взяв в руки по чемодану, я проследовал за мистером Вустером от машины, желая не пропустить сцену встречи с приготовленным мной сюрпризом. На столе в гостиной на самом виду, так, чтобы наверняка броситься в глаза, лежал стереоскоп.

― Что это, Дживс? ― с любопытством спросил мистер Вустер.

― Стереоскоп, сэр, ― с готовностью пояснил я. ― Снабжённый двумя окулярами прибор, предназначенный для рассматривания стереоскопических диапозитивов. Он создаёт у наблюдателя иллюзию, будто тот видит перед собой трёхмерное изображение.

― …Снабжённый двумя кулуарами? Надо же. ― Мистер Вустер шагнул по направлению к вещице. ― А выглядит знакомо… ― Он запустил пальцы в волосы и почесал в затылке. ― Ах, да! Точно! Уфи как-то раз приволок похожую штукенцию в «Трутни». ― Мистер Вустер подошел ещё ближе. ― Но что она тут позабыла?

― Полагаю, не она позабыла, а её позабыли, сэр. Вероятнее всего, стереоскоп по рассеянности оставил предыдущий арендатор.

Видя, что мой наниматель заинтригован достаточно, я добавил:  
― Если не возражаете, я займусь багажом, сэр.

― Конечно, дружище, валяй.

Я вышел за дверь, но, вместо того чтобы посвятить себя камердинерским обязанностям, прислонил чемоданы к стене и приник к замочной скважине. Как я и рассчитывал, мистер Вустер, движимый любопытством, взял стереоскоп со стола, поднёс к глазам и направил на свет. С его губ слетело потрясённое: «О!», а щёки нежно порозовели. С едва заметным щелчком он сдвинул картонную рамку со слайдами так, что его взору открылось следующее изображение. Это исторгло из груди мистера Вустера ещё одно «О!», а румянец на щеках сделался интенсивнее. Окно, куда мистер Вустер направлял стереоскоп, находилось по правую руку от двери, за которой я прятался, поэтому фигура мистера Вустера была повёрнута в профиль, что идеально служило моей цели. Всё, что нужно было увидеть, я увидел. Осмелюсь нескромно добавить: к моему огромному удовлетворению. Скрытое под песочными «в ёлочку» брюками мужское достоинство мистера Вустера проявило к просмотру слайдов явное неравнодушие, натянув ткань, словно парус летящей по волнам бригантины. Чудесное зрелище, заставившее моё сердце биться сильнее. План можно было считать сработавшим, ибо картинки, которые мистер Вустер с таким воодушевлением рассматривал, были позаимствованными из специального архива «Юного Ганимеда» слайдами гомоэротического содержания. Для полного триумфа мне недоставало лишь руки мистера Вустера, неуклюже борющейся с застёжкой, а затем торопливо ныряющей под пояс брюк. О да, я бы желал полюбоваться на это. На его раскрасневшиеся щёки, сбившееся дыхание, полуприкрытые веки, подрагивающие ресницы, на резкие торопливые движения кулака... Но увы, мистер Вустер не подарил мне подобного наслаждения.

Вместо этого, закончив с просмотром, он передвинул карточку на начальный кадр и вернул стереоскоп в то положение, в каком тот встретил нас по прибытии. После чего присел на кушетку и обхватил голову руками ― как я уже успел убедиться, в случае мистера Вустера это не было признаком невыносимых страданий или нестерпимого отчаяния, а свидетельствовало всего лишь о попытке сконцентрироваться на мыслительном процессе. Осознав, что ничего интересного сквозь замочную скважину больше не увижу, я отнёс чемоданы в спальню и вернулся в гостиную.

Мистер Вустер больше не стискивал хорошенькую голову красивыми руками, а сидел, заложив ногу на ногу, в попытке скрыть от нескромного взора выпуклость в районе ширинки. Глаза у него блестели: очевидно, усилия по концентрации мысли оказались не напрасны.

― А, Дживс! ― Он расплылся в улыбке и помахал рукой. ― Снова приветики! Ты уже облегчился… в смысле, избавился от саквояжей?

― Да, сэр.

― Отличненько. А я, тут знаешь ли, решил пойти подышать свежим воздухом.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

― И я тут ещё подумал…

― Да, сэр?

― Может быть, этот чудак…

― Да, сэр?

― Ну, прежний арендатор…

― Сэр?

― Который оставил здесь эту штукенцию, как там её…

― Стереоскоп, сэр.

― Точно! Стерилископ. Так вот, мне тут стукнуло в голову: вдруг он без него ужасно скучает? Или вбухал в него последние деньги, как тот бедолага, что продал золотые часы, или его стриженая подружка, сдавшая шевелюру в ломбард…

― Я полагаю, сэр, вы имеете в виду персонажей рассказа О. Генри?

― Вполне возможно, Дживс, вполне возможно. Но к чёрту О. Генри, у меня прямо сердце разрывается от тревоги за прошлого арендатора!

Я посмотрел на мистера Вустера с интересом:  
― Очень чутко с вашей стороны, сэр, испытывать такое сильное сопереживание.

― Не могли бы мы вернуть потерянное владельцу?

― Я обещаю этим заняться, сэр.

― Не знаю, что там за слайды, ― сказал он, почти не порозовев. ― Я их, конечно же, не смотрел.

― Разумеется, сэр.

― …Но Шерлок Холмс наверняка бы искал владельца, черпая информацию прямо оттуда, ― он махнул рукой в сторону стереоскопа. ― Ты с этим согласен, Дживс?

― Безусловно, сэр.

― Так вот, ты глянь там, что да как, а я схожу пройдусь.

― Очень хорошо, сэр.

Лицо мистера Вустер приняло до крайности довольное выражение, и он торопливо вышел за дверь. Однако, после того как она закрылась, шаги сразу же смолкли, а от замочной скважины послышалось приглушённое сопение.

Ситуация принимала интересный оборот. Подавив усмешку, я шагнул к столу, взял в руки стереоскоп и поднёс к глазам. Из множества карточек, представленных в богатейшем эротическом собрании «Юного Ганимеда», я выбрал именно эту, потому что изображённые на ней персонажи удивительно напоминали мистера Вустера и меня. На первом кадре, вполне невинном, юный молодой господин в модных брюках и расстёгнутой рубашке с довольно-таки безвкусным жабо стоял, прижавшись спиной к платяному шкафу, а перед ним на коленях стоял черноволосый мужчина слегка постарше, полностью одетый. Голова молодого человека была запрокинута, рот приоткрыт, словно в экстазе. Партнёр, чьё лицо было строго и сосредоточено, держал молодого человека за бёдра.

Впрочем, эти картинки я знал наизусть. С каждым следующим слайдом одежды на участниках становилось всё меньше, как и пространства для воображения, а предполагаемые сроки тюремного заключения, которые светили бы всем вовлечённым лицам, попади эти карточки в руки британского правосудия, наоборот, ― всё больше.

Я передвинул картонку на следующий слайд. От замочной скважины доносилось дыхание мистера Вустера. Это было явно заинтересованное дыхание. Менее всего на свете желая разочаровать своего молодого господина, я повернулся таким образом, чтобы обеспечить ему наилучший обзор, и, не отнимая стереоскоп от глаз, свободной рукой неторопливо расстегнул брюки. От двери долетело отчётливое: «Ах!», но я, как и подобает уважающему себя джентльмену, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Расстегнув пуговицы, я не стал просовывать руку под ткань, нет. Вместо этого я приспустил брюки и бельё с намерением, как говорится, показать товар лицом. Стыдиться мне было нечего. Среди членов клуба «Юный Ганимед» мой член занимает достойное место в первой тройке, а в тот день он особенно старался показать себя с наилучшей стороны, поэтому я не удивился, когда из-за дверной панели последовало ещё одно задыхающееся «Ах…», даже более заинтересованное, чем первое. Польщённый таким вниманием, я, ненадолго отложив стереоскоп, вынул из кармана плоскую коробочку с кремом и, не спеша, смазал рабочий орган. Дыхание с той стороны двери сделалось более шумным. Не убирая коробочки, так как знал, что она ещё пригодится, я снова приблизил оптическое устройство к глазам, сосредоточившись на жаждущем лице молодого человека, и начал работать кулаком. Сознание того, что мистер Вустер за мной подглядывает, добавляло процессу перчинки. Несложно было представить, что это он на созданной стереоскопом трёхмерной картинке хватает воздух ртом и умоляет, чтобы его взяли. Так же как несложно было вообразить, что он не просто глазеет в замочную скважину, а энергично мастурбирует, наблюдая за мной.

Должен заметить, что, несмотря на разнообразие практик и возможностей в «Юном Ганимеде», я никогда особенно не интересовался эксгибиционизмом. Но с мистером Вустером всё ощущалось совсем по-другому. Хотя в описываемый момент, в самом начале моей службы, я ещё не проникся так глубоко непревзойдёнными душевными качествами мистера Вустера, и мой интерес был в основном поверхностным и плотским, в отличие от глубокого и всеобъемлющего чувства, испытываемого мною сейчас, но даже тогда факт, что за мной наблюдал именно он, заставлял чувствовать себя по-особенному.

Отдам должное своей выдержке: мне удалось продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы финал не выглядел слишком поспешным. Это было незабываемо: чувствительность, благодаря присутствию мистера Вустера, обострилась втрое, сознание затопили ощущения, которые всё прибывали и прибывали, как приливные волны, пока не захлестнули меня с головой и самого не заставили фонтанировать. Оргазм был невероятно сильный и долгий. Не сумев, да и не пожелав сдержать стон, я выронил стереоскоп и ухватился за край стола, чтобы не сползти на пол.

― Сэр, ― проговорил я, не успев отдышаться, ― вы можете войти.

Дверь не сразу, но отворилась. Я не повернул головы и не сменил позы. Послышались робкие приближающиеся шаги. Теперь дыхание мистера Вустера раздавалось прямо за моей спиной.

― Не желаете ли взять меня между бедёр, сэр? ― спросил я, не оборачиваясь.

― Как… Как н… ― Голос мистера Вустера пресёкся.

― Как на четвёртом слайде, сэр.

Я повернулся к нему. Это было изысканное, утончённое, воистину прекрасное зрелище, достойное кисти Леонардо или резца Микеланджело. Точёные губы полуоткрыты, голубые, как аквамарины, глаза подёрнуты влажной поволокой, зрачки расширены, ресницы дрожат. Брюки натянуты, словно брезент на палатке бойскаута. О, эта трогательная невинность ― мистер Вустер так и не решился их расстегнуть.

За него это сделал я и под аккомпанемент сладких прерывистых вдохов умастил его орган кремом.

― Секунду, сэр, я только обопрусь о стол.

― Дживс… ― пробормотал он, когда я принял нужную позу.

― Сэр?

― Дживс… ― повторил он, затем осторожно провёл ладонями по моим бокам и прильнул к спине.

Его дыхание обожгло мне шею. Обнажённой кожей ягодиц я чувствовал его член, твёрдый, крупный, горячий, скользкий от смазки. Но мистер Вустер почему-то медлил.

― Вы девственник, сэр? ― мягко поинтересовался я.

Почему-то это предположение возбудило меня с неожиданной силой, и член мой восстал, готовый к новому бою.

Ответное молчание было более чем красноречивым. Я помог мистеру Вустеру тем, что сам толкнулся навстречу. Это сработало. Мистер Вустер уткнулся мне носом в шею, крепко обхватил поперёк живота и принялся с энтузиазмом вбиваться. Я сжал бёдра, он задрожал и с удивлённым: «Дживс», прижавшись губами к участку кожи над воротничком, излился между моих ног.

Пока он брал меня, я онанировал, но, чтобы кончить, мне не хватило времени.

― Не изволите ли протянуть руку помощи, сэр? ― попросил я с должным смирением и, услышав в ответ отзывчивое: «Конечно же», устроил его ладонь на своём члене.

Мистер Вустер, по правде говоря, еле держался на ногах, поэтому я облокотился обеими руками на стол и помог ему переместить вес мне на спину. Его пальцы работали с трогательным усердием, его неловкость и неопытность только сильнее распаляли меня. Я никогда не занимался сексом с девственником, я никогда не занимался сексом с собственным нанимателем, я никогда не занимался сексом с джентльменом…

― Дживс… ― прошептал он мне в мочку, и влажные, горячие, как его губы, волны прокатились по всему телу.

Как же это было утончённо прекрасно. Я повернул голову, пытаясь дотянуться до его губ. Мне удалось всего лишь скользнуть по ним, целоваться в этой позе было невозможно.

― Сильнее, сэр, ― попросил я, вбиваясь в его кулак. ― Сожмите меня крепче.

Он послушался, и судорога наслаждения второй раз за этот благословенный день вознесла меня до небес.

― Клянусь Юпитером… ― пробормотал мистер Вустер, пока я платком вытирал ему пальцы.

― Приготовить вам ванну, сэр? ― спросил я, застегивая брюки, но он меня не услышал.

― Святые угодники... Или негодники?..

― Как вам будет угодно, сэр.

Поскольку мистер Вустер пребывал в какой-то прострации, я помог ему одеться, усадил в кресло и поднёс к губам зажжённую сигарету.

― Святые угольники и многоугольники… ― пробормотал он, выпуская дым.

Признаюсь, я почувствовал тревогу. Не поторопился ли я? Не стало ли наше сегодняшнее взаимодействие для мистера Вустера слишком большим потрясением?

― Сэр… ― осторожно начал я, но он перебил:  
― Дживс, ― произнёс он, часто моргая. ― Я тебе хоть капельку нравлюсь?

Я одновременно испытал стыд и облегчение. Не знаю, каким образом сумели соединиться два таких разных чувства, но тем не менее это так.

― Да, сэр, ― ответил я, протягивая на подносе коктейль. ― Чрезвычайно.

При этих словах мистер Вустер заметно повеселел.

― Дивненько! ― он поднял бокал в воздух. ― Тогда, стало быть, полный тип-топ! Дживс, плесни и себе!

Я охотно повиновался.

― За нас? ― произнёс он, и в голосе его прозвучали надежда, радость и обещание.

― За нас, сэр, ― эхом откликнулся я, чувствуя в точности то же.

И звук поцеловавшихся бокалов благословил нас, словно звон свадебных колоколов.


End file.
